


Earth Angel, Will You be Mine?

by AhkmenrahForever



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhkmenrahForever/pseuds/AhkmenrahForever
Summary: It was unlikely that Marty, a boy with such skill and charm could have only been noticed by his mother. This is the story that tells if that had been so.





	1. Saturday (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to revise all of the chapters up until what I have before I write anymore because I hate the way it's written right now. The plot isn't going to change at all, so you don't have to read it again if you don't want to. It might be a little bit before it's finished but I promise it'll be better like this. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

“I’ll take a Pepsi,” you say, sitting in the barstool at Lou’s Diner. You’re the only customer in the diner, which you usually are this early in the morning.

Lou chuckles. “Isn’t it a bit early for a Pepsi, Y/N?”

You scoff. “Would you rather I order a milkshake?”

He throws his hands up in innocence. “Hey, I’m just trying to keep your teeth from rotting out.”

“Whatever, Lou. Goldie looks great,” you say, winking at the waiter. He smiles at you, wiping the tables behind you clean.

Lou scoffs and slides the glass of Pepsi in front of you. “Didn’t your father ever tell you how to be a proper lady? What lady says ‘whatever?’”

“What good is being a lady? Then all the girls would be exactly the same. I’m more interesting than that,” you say, taking a sip from your glass. Of course, it is true. You’ve been criticized more than once for that very reason. So what if you prefer pants over dresses? So what if you’d rather play with trucks than dolls? It never made any sense to you, even as a child, but it was out of your control.

“Y/N wouldn’t be Y/N without her sass, Lou,” Goldie adds. 

“Well, I can’t argue with that,” Lou agrees with a chuckle.

You chuckle in response and take another sip of your Pepsi. You hardly notice as another boy walks in and sits a couple seats to your left. “Besides, the way I see it, I’ll get a more interesting boy the more I act like myself.”

Despite being different from other girls in many ways, you still share their infatuation with attractive boys. You’ve had crushes from school (that of course never went anywhere), random infatuation with strangers from the street, and of course actors, your favorite being a young Fred Astaire. However, your odd personality tends to drive guys away from you. Still, you haven’t given up hope.

“I guess you could look at it that way,” Lou replies, sliding the boy next to you a bowl of cereal. You recognize him as George McFly, and you nod at him, to which he turns his head away.

“Lou, how did you and your wife meet?” You ask, taking another sip of your Pepsi. Lou pauses his wipe down of the countertop that you’re sitting at and looks at you. “I mean, was it love at first sight? Did you hate each other at first and fall in love later? Did you ever cheat on her? Probably not. I bet she’s as beautiful as you tell me she is.”

Lou smiles a bit. “We met at a going away party right before the first World War. Her brother and my cousin were good friends, so they had a combined party. I was invited too, of course, since I was also about to be shipped out. I went and when I first laid my eyes on her, I couldn’t imagine any other woman as my wife.” Your smile grows as his does, and you put your chin in your hands as you listen with great curiosity to his story. “We got to talking and we decided to get married that night, the night before I was shipped out. When I got back home, we moved in together and we never regretted anything. We still don’t.”

You sigh dreamily. “That’s so romantic. Your relationship sounds like the perfect plot to a romance novel. Do you think that’s how it will happen for me?”

“Well, no, considering World War One is over, so you’ll never be able to attend a going away party before you’re shipped out,” Lou teases.

You roll your eyes playfully. “Come on you get my point.”

Lou laughs and just walks away, finishing up his work on the countertop.

Suddenly, the peace is interrupted by someone barging in through the doors. You turn around to look at him, and are shocked by what you see. He’s probably the most handsome boy you’ve ever seen. He’s about five foot five with a smooth face and hard jawline. His hair is long, about to the end of his neck, and he looks lost, almost desperate.  _ Don’t do anything stupid,  _ you tell yourself, trying to prevent hyperventilating.

“Hey kid, what’d you do, jump ship?” Lou asks, interrupting your thoughts.

The boy looks at Lou, confused. “What?”

“What’s with the life preserver?”

You know that Lou is just trying to be funny, but the boy looks genuinely confused, almost in tears, and you can’t help but feel sorry for him. He moves forward a little bit, his look changing to that of desperation. Quietly, he looks back at Lou and says, “I just want to use the phone.”

You look back to your friend to see that his face has also changed, though his into one of pure confusion. “Yeah, it’s in the back,” he says, and the kid nods in thanks.

Goldie looks at you and widens his eyes. “He’s a weirdo,” he mouths. You smile and nod.

“You like him, don’t you?” Lou asks, winking at you.

“What? No! I don’t even know him!”

Lou looks back at Goldie, and they share a knowing glance at your expense. The boy walks back out before you can respond, and you look back at him.

“Do you know where 1640 Riversi-”

“Are you gonna order something kid?” Lou asks him, getting annoyed with his weirdness.

The boy gulps. “Uh… yeah.” He sits down between you and George and you can’t help but notice that he smells like soda and weak cologne. It’s a strange smell, but it’s also strangely addictive to your nose, and you can’t help but want more of him. “Give me uh… give me a Tab,” he says, and you narrow your eyes.

“Tab? I can’t give you a tab unless you  _ order  _ something.”

“Okay… give me a Pepsi Free.”

You’re just as confused as Lou is. Something is up with this boy, and it can’t be anything good. Maybe he's a criminal? Boy, that would sure make for a story to tell.

“If you want a Pepsi, pal, you’re going to pay for it!” Lou says, obviously confused and annoyed.

The boy, clearly as frustrated as everyone else, gives up. “Look, just give me something without any sugar in it, alright?”

Lou scoffs. “Something without sugar…” He sets a cup of black coffee in front of him, and the boy throws down a bunch of random coins.

You stare at the boy, noticing that him and George are doing the same motion with their hands. They both have their hands on the back of their neck, their heads down. You squint your eyes, wondering if they could somehow be related.

Before you have a chance to ask, you hear the booming voice of the town bully, Biff Tannen. “Hey McFly!” You don’t even bother to turn to look at him, knowing he just wants attention, but both boys turn to look at him. “What do you think you’re doing?”

You withhold a groan, not really in the mood to watch George get tortured today. “Biff,” you hear the strange boy mumble beside you, staring at Biff as if he’s surprised to see him. You look at him, both intrigued and confused. He must be new in town, right? Still, that wouldn’t explain how he knows Biff. It would explain his nervousness when he first walked in, but not his weird outfit or his confusing orders.  _ I’m going to figure him out,  _ you decide, not knowing where on Earth to start.

“Hey I’m talking to you, you Irish bug!” Biff says, walking over to stand behind George, the strange boy’s eyes following him. You all simply sit and watch as Biff tortures poor George, intimidating him into doing the bully’s homework. You try to get a better look at the boy sitting beside you, but he can’t seem to peel his eyes away from George, even after Biff leaves. 

_ Why? What am I missing? _ You wonder.

Finally, George gets annoyed and throws his spoon into his bowl. “What?” He asks the boy staring at him.

“You’re George McFly!” the boy exclaims, making you even more curious.

“Yeah, who are you?”

Before the boy gets a chance to answer, Goldie slides over and tries to understand why George would let Biff and his posse push him around. Of course, knowing George, you know the conversation won’t make a difference to him. He’ll never change. Only a miracle could make that happen.

“No, sir! I’m going to night school and someday, I’m gonna be somebody!” Goldie says, still trying to convince George to stand up for himself.

“That’s right, he’s gonna be mayor!” The boy says, and you look over at him, really confusing you. How on earth could he possibly know that? And if he doesn’t know, then why would he say anything?

“Yeah I’m gonna be… mayor… now  _ that’s  _ a good idea. I could run for mayor!” Goldie walks away from them a bit, and George finally packs up his things and leaves. The strange boy doesn’t notice, as he’s too busy watching the conversation between Goldie and Lou. You look at his eyes. They’re a light blue, like a summer sky on a sunny day, but clouded over with a fog that you can’t find an explanation for. Worry? Stress? Concern?

When Goldie is finished, you’re about to ask the strange boy where he’s from when his spoon drops into the cup with a loud  _ clink.  _ He looks outside and watches as George gets on his bike and pedals away, ringing his bell as he goes. 

“Shit,” he mumbles, jumping out of his seat and running to the door.

“Wait!” you call out, right as he’s leaving the diner. He looks back at you, and you gulp. “What’s your name?” You ask dumbly.

“Uh… Marty,” he says with a nod, before running after George, calling after him. You don’t hear what he shouts at him, as your mind is too busy racing with daydreamy thoughts.

_ Marty,  _ you think.  _ The name of an angel. _

“Y/N?” Lou asks, snapping his fingers in front of your face. You blink and suddenly you’re back in reality, Marty’s lips no longer on yours.

Goldie smirks. “Somebody has a crush,” he teases.

“What?”

“Oh come on, Y/N. We all saw how you were drooling over that boy,” Goldie continues.

You can feel your cheeks grow hot. “No, no. I don’t even know that boy.”

Lou scoffs. “Come on, we’re not idiots. It’s pretty obvious that you have a crush on him.”

Your cheeks grow redder, and you fold your arms over your chest. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” you insist.

The employees laugh. “Whatever you say, Y/N,” Goldie says, turning back to his sweeping.

With your cheeks still burning, you stand up and grab your belongings. “Where are you going, Y/N?”

“Nowhere,” you say, before running out of the diner to find a quiet spot to write about the love of your life.

 


	2. Sunday

You walk downstairs and notice your father hunched over a stack of papers. "Father?" You ask, and he immediately looks up, trying to hide the stressed look on his face.

"Oh, good morning, Y/N," he says, standing up, a fake smile plastered on his face.

You tilt your head and look at him. "What's wrong, Father?" You ask sweetly.

He sighs. "Oh, it's nothing, really. I'm just afraid that we may not be able to keep the house." He begins to pace, a sign of nervousness that you immediately recognize. He shakes his head. "The bank is trying to con us! They're trying to get us to pay more than we owe on the house! We can barely afford it as it is... I don't know how we'd possibly afford to move again before the end of the month."

"Move again?" You ask. "We just got here!" You think of all the great things that have come with living in Hill Valley, such as Lou and Goldie and the crackhead that lives across town and... Marty.

He was on your mind for all of the last night. It's kind of hard to go to sleep when you're thinking about what he's hiding from the world. What are his blue eyes withholding? You want to know all of his answers. You imagine his lips on yours, and the very thought of it makes your heart flutter. Of course, what business do you have thinking about him? He's certainly not yours, and for all you know, he has a girlfriend.

Your father sighs, snapping you out of your thoughts. He rests his hand on your shoulder and sighs. "I know, darling. I'm doing everything I can so that we can stay. I know how much you love it here."

You just sigh. "I think I'm going to go to Lou's for awhile," you say, pushing past him to get to your shoes.

"You know, you seem to spend more time with that old man and negro more than you do us," he scolds. You roll your eyes and tie your laces.

"I just use him as an excuse to get out. I generally only spend about an hour with Lou before I bore of him and move on."

"Well, when you do bore of him, maybe you and I can do find something to do in town. It'll give me an excuse to get away from all of this nonsense," he says, motioning to his paperwork.

You nod. "Okay, Father. I'll see you later," you say, with little intention of actually doing as your father had planned for the two of you. Of course you love him, but every time you and him try to hang out, he tends to shift his mind towards his work or whatever needs done around the house. Days with your father always go less than what you had planned them out to be. Maybe it's not his fault, but he never seems to listen to you or understand what's really best for your well-being. You've gotten used to being on your own, ever since your mother left. 

You arrive at Lou's right as he's opening for the day, and he smiles when he sees you. "Well, you're here early."

You nod. "I just wanted to get out of the house."

"Your pop drunk again?"

"No, he's just really invested in what he's doing right now."

Lou looks at you and notices the spark, which is usually bright and brings the life to your personality, is a bit dimmer than usual today. "Hey, what's the matter?" He asks, being the internal softie that he is.

You sigh. "Father says we may have to move again?"

"Already?" Lou asks, suddenly looking deflated. "Ya just got here! How is he gonna let this happen?"

"That's what he's working on right now. I just don't really wanna deal with it today."

Lou opens the door to allow you inside and smiles at you as you sit in your usual seat at the counter. "Well, you're welcome to stay here until your pop wants you home again."

You grin. "Thanks, Lou. I was planning on staying here anyway. I wanted to look for someone anyway."

His eyebrow raises slightly. "You're not looking for that weird kid in the life preserver, are you?" 

You bite your lip and giggle. You feel a blush coming up to your face, but you decide to ignore it. "Is it really that obvious?"

"You were practically drooling over him," Lou teases.

"Was not!"

Unexpectedly, Goldie walks in, apologizing for being so late for work.

"Goldie, please tell him that I do not have a crush on Marty!"

He looks at Lou for clarity, and Lou laughs. "That kid wearing the life preserver and predicted that you would be mayor."

"The weird one?" Goldie asks, making you blush and Lou laughs. 

"Yeah, him. And Y/N has a crush on him. A bad one."

"I do not!"

"Don't deny it, Y/N."

You bury your face in your hands and both employees laugh. "I do admit, she was pretty infatuated after he left."

You roll your eyes. "I'm not listening to this abuse."

"We're just being honest!" Goldie teases.

Suddenly, the door opens again, and the exact boy that you wanted to see bursts through the door. "Marty!" You exclaim, a bit surprised that he would come at all. He quickly looks to you, almost worriedly, and once again you get a look at his beautiful features. You gulp, suddenly feeling self-conscious talking to him. "Uh... hi. I was here yesterday when you ran off. I was the one who asked you what your name was right before you shot out the door."

"Oh," is all he responds, and your heart drops. Surely he has more to say than that.

"Why did you run out yesterday?" You ask, and you go to look at Lou and Goldie, but notice that they've left the room, and you can't help but scoff at their shenanigans.

Marty shifts in his jacket, which looks a lot more like what would be worn in today's time than the... life preserver he was wearing yesterday. "Oh, er... I was chasing after a friend of mine. You must have seen in here yesterday. He's not very good at sticking up for himself."

"Are you new in town?" You ask suddenly, throwing him off guard.

"I'm sorry?"

"You just looked so lost yesterday. Maybe I misjudged you, I don't know. I'm new in town so I haven't met everybody yet. My name is Y/N, by the way. Sorry for rambling. I ramble when I get nervous. Not that I'm nervous, or that you make me nervous. I'm just... I'll shut up now." You mentally slap yourself for being such a rambling idiot. How is he ever gonna like you if you act like this every time he approaches you, you wonder?

"Oh, um... hi Y/N. Yeah, I'm new in town. I'm living with my uncle right now."

Your heart flutters at the sound of his voice. "Uh... can I offer you a drink? A sandwich?"

"Do you work here?" He asks.

You chuckle and shake your head. "No, but I'm here so often that I might as well." You go behind the counter and stand in front of him, taking in every part of him. You stare into his big, blue eyes and inhale his cologne, which is a bit unusual. You smile at him and are pleasantly surprised when you receive a smile in return. "So what can I get you?"

He shrugs. "Is water okay?"

"Just a water?" You ask and he nods. You shrug and grab him some ice water before shoving it in his direction. "So what brings you here this morning, Stranger?"

He chuckles and shakes his head. "I'm just trying to clear my head."

 _Score,_ you think, glad that he's admitted to having a cluttered head. Of course, you already knew this, but hearing it from him makes it even sweeter.

"Same here," you admit. Maybe if you open up to him, you'll be able to get him to open up to you, you think excitedly. "My dad is trying to keep the deed to our house."

He pauses his sipping and looks up at you, concern in his gaze. Your heart flutters again at the knowledge that his gaze shows that he's genuinely concerned about you. "What? I thought you said that you just moved here!"

You nod. "We did. The bank gave my dad a bad deal on the loan. He was conned, and now they're threatening to take our house away."

"Can't you sue?"

"We can, but we'd lose more than we would have originally. We would never win against the bank."

Marty sighs in realization. "I'm sorry to hear that. Good luck on the house."

You nod, then take your chance. "What about you? Why is your head cluttered?"

He chuckles. "Long story," is all he says. He looks down at the bar table and sighs. "Basically my life is at stake if I don't figure a way to fix everything. Actually, I don't even know what I did wrong." He shrugs, then sighs, looking nervous and almost hopeless.

_Interesting._

"Girl problems?" You ask, trying to keep the jealousy out of your voice.

He chuckles again, this time a genuine sound that makes your heart soar. "I never really thought about it like that. But yeah, kinda. Just not my girl problems."

"Why let other people's problems affect you like that?"

He sighs. "I don't really have a choice."

"You don't have to succumb to other's people's issues, you know."

"You don't understand," he snaps, making you tense up. You've never really been great at talking to guys, hence why you've never been asked out. Of course, you've never been against having a boyfriend, but apparently, guys having been against having you. He sighs in apology. "I'm sorry, I'm just feeling a bit tense at the moment."

You nod in understanding. "Forget I said anything. Do you want to take a walk?"

He seems to ponder his answer for a moment, and you can feel your hopes growing. Finally, he answers, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I should."

Your heart breaks, but you try to respond as if nothing happened. "Oh. Okay."

Unfortunately, he can hear the hurt in your tone and he sighs. "I'm sorry. Things are just really complicated at the moment. I shouldn't even be here right now. My uncle would kill me if he found me here."

"Kill you?"

"Sorry. It's an expression."

He rubs the back of his head again, and you have to bite your lips to keep from saying anything. "Then maybe you should go," you say quietly, making him look up at you in surprise.

After a moment, he nods. "Yeah, yeah you're right. Thanks for the drink," he says, and with that, heads out the door.

It takes everything in you to not break down and start crying, and when Lou and Goldie come out of hiding, they pat your back comfortingly. "Did you hear that?" You ask them. "He has a girlfriend," you conclude.

"He didn't directly say that," Goldie counters.

"He said he had girl problems. And that things were complicated. He's dating someone," you say, and you can't help but start crying.

Goldie hugs you and you cry into him. "He did say that it was complicated with him. So maybe, if he does have a girlfriend, they're not on the best terms right now. Maybe there's a chance for you to swoop in and pick him up."

Goldie's words hit you hard. "You're right," you say. "And, even if I can't, I'm going to figure that boy out. I'm going to find out his secrets and why he's avoiding me. I'm going to help him. I'm going to help him if it kills me."


	3. Monday

"Oh dear! I'm late again!" You shout, throwing the covers off of your body. Your father must have overslept (probably passed out drunk in his office), and of course, he had your alarm clock. That means that he's probably late for work, and you're late for school for the third time in the two weeks that you've been going there. 

You throw on a dress and run out the door, not bothering to wake up your father, as he would get fired if he showed up to work in his current state.

Your shoes slam the concrete as you run towards the school, all the way across town. About halfway there, one of your shoes rips and you trip, scraping your knees. You groan, and pick up your broken shoe before setting off again, now half barefoot and bleeding. 

You finally arrive just as first period is ending. You walk in through the front door and notice Marty and a man standing in front of you. You straighten up and hide behind one of the lockers. You lean in to try and listen to the conversation.

"That's him," Marty says, sounding horrified. You gulp, wonder who he could be talking about. 

"What did your mother ever see in that kid?"

"I don't know Doc, I guess she just felt sorry for him cuz her dad hit him with him the car... hit _me_ with the car..."

The conversation is going way over your head. Who is Marty's mother?  _See_ in a kid? As in think is cute and want to date? Or adopt? What could he possibly be up to?

"Hey! George! Buddy! Remember me? The guy who saved your life the other day? Yeah, there's somebody I'd like you to meet."

George... 

The only George you can think of is the one that came in to Lou's the day you and Marty met. He was the kid that Marty chased after. He was the one that Biff tortured and humiliated on a daily basis. What could Marty want with him? 

You quietly watch the man in front of you, as Marty is no longer in sight. You slowly realize that he must be Marty's uncle that he had briefly mentioned yesterday. Suddenly, Lorraine Baines runs by, shouting dreamily, "Isn't he a dream boat?"

Horrified, you realize that she must be talking about Marty.  _Your_ Marty. Are they dating? Is she the girl he was talking about yesterday? It wouldn't surprise you, of course. The cutest boy you've ever met going with the most popular girl at Hill Valley High School. How did they even meet? Maybe they've been together for a long time now. After all, Marty's uncle lives in Hill Valley. Maybe he visited here often, and now he lives here. Or, maybe they just met when he moved. Honestly who knows? So much is possible with him. He's such a mystery, you think.

The late bell rings, and as much as you don't want to be late again, you decide that this may be the only chance to get any intel on Marty's secrets.

"Whoa, this is heavy."

Heavy? You mentally slap yourself as you realize that you've missed part of the conversation; and from the sounds of it, an important part of it.

You watch as they walk out of your sight, and you're just about to step out from behind the locker when you hear, "Of course! The Enchantment Under the Sea Dance! They're  _supposed_ to go to this! That's where they kiss for the first time!"

Kiss? Who? And anyway, how could he possibly know anything about that dance, you wonder. After all, the dance isn't until Saturday.

His uncle begins to walk back towards you and you hide behind the lockers again, just to be safe. Once he's gone, you step out from behind the lockers and watch Marty as he paces back and forth.

"What are you up to?" You call out, and you stifle a giggle when he flinches.

"Y/N!" He calls back, and a grin creeps across his face, making your heart skip a beat. "I didn't expect to see you so often," he says smoothly as he walks back towards you. Every step he takes is another thud in your chest.

You shrug. "It's a small town. What did you expect?"

"Well yeah, but I never realized that it was ever  _this_ small," he says, raising a few questions.

You narrow your eyebrows at him. "Where are you from?" You ask, curious.

He gulps and bites his lip before answering very quickly, "Hollywood," and regaining his composure.

Very obviously a lie.

"Hollywood, eh?" You ask. "Your folks must be rich."

He shrugs. "I suppose they're doing alright for themselves," he says, probably lying again. "I like coming to my uncle's though. Hill Valley is just so much more relaxing than Hollywood, you know what I mean?"

"Is that why you decided to live here?"

"That and the fact that I couldn't bear living with my parents anymore."

You can tell that he's lying through his teeth, as you've been studying human behaviors for years as a female detective-in-training. You would never tell anyone that, of course. Not even your own father. No one would understand, as females in your era have been marked down time after time. You remember your mother telling you stories of her as a young girl, fighting for women's right to vote. She was the one who inspired you to follow your passion, and even got you into a school for forensic sciences when you were 12 years old. She was your ultimate hero, until she walked out of your life for good.

You scoff at his lie. "You're telling me."

He looks at you sympathetically, then smiles, as if he's just come up with some brilliant idea. "Do you want to cut class for awhile?" He asks. "I mean, if you want to. We can just go outside till lunch and just... chat?"

You can feel your heart beating out of your chest. "Yes, actually I'd like that very much."

You both walk outside, and just sit on the steps to the front of the school. You refuse to look at him, or your heart might explode right out of your chest.

"So are your parents really that bad?" He asks, looking at you like a sad puppy.

You want to know all of his secrets, while keeping as much about yourself private as possible, but you find it really hard to say no to those big blue eyes. "Well... my mom left when I was 12. She didn't say a word, and instead just got up and walked out."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that," he says genuinely.

You shrug. "I mean, I'm used to it now. It's been almost six years now. But dealing with my dad has been really hard. He... he gets drunk a lot. And he thinks he can fix everything and do everything by himself. He refuses to let me help him, and he can't hold down a job. I wish I could make his life better, because I love him, but I honestly don't know if it's possible at this point."

He nods, as if he's holding onto every word you're saying. You've never met someone so willing to listen to you, so eager and understanding. You can feel yourself falling deeper in love with him, which is way deeper than you wanted to fall originally. "I can understand that. My mom drinks Vodka religiously. It's not super heavy, you know, so it's not that bad, but it's still really ruined her health."

You nod, staring at him intently, watching as his words roll off his tongue so effortlessly. Everything about him screams perfection. You wish so badly that you could hold him in your arms, touch him, and kiss him.

Except... he has a girlfriend.

"How did you and Lorraine get together?" You blurt, and then cover your mouth immediately after. "I'm sorry, it was just a rumor I heard, I just-"

"A rumor? Are you kidding me?" He asks, looking slightly worried and disgusted. "I would  _never_ date Lorraine! She's my mo- my uh... mom's friend's daughter. She's like family to me. I could never do that."

You can't help but feel slightly relieved at the news. "But... she likes you, doesn't she?"

He makes another disgusted look. "Unfortunately, yes. But, I'm trying to set her up with someone else."

"George?" You ask.

"I guess you've been paying attention," he chuckles. "Yeah, George McFly."

You grin. "Can I help?"

He shrugs. "Well, I don't see why not."

He stands up, and offers his hand out to help you up, when he notices that you're barefoot. "Forget your shoes this morning?" He teases.

You roll your eyes playfully. "Actually, my drunk dad overslept this morning, so I had to run to school, and my shoe broke on the way here."

"Oh, uh..." he bites his lip. "I have another pair of shoes at my uncle's house that you can have, if you want."

You have another pair back at home, but you would never turn down the opportunity to accept something from Marty. After all, he is the boy you've been searching for practically your whole life.

"Actually, I would love that. Can I come over tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow? Don't you need shoes by tomorrow?"

You wink at him, and you swear that he blushes a bit. "I... yeah. Tomorrow would be nice."

You realize you haven't let go of his hand, and you squeeze it a bit tighter. "I think... actually... I should head home. I've already missed two classes and Father is going to need my help sorting everything out with the house."

He stares at you for a long time, before he finally snaps out of it and lets go of your hand. Immediately, you miss the warmth and the smoothness of his averagely sized hand. "Yeah.. you don't want to lose the house."

"Right," you nod. 

You stare at each other for another moment before you start to walk away. "Well... I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right. Tomorrow," he says, and waves at you as you walk away.

And that's how you fell in love with Mystery Boy Marty.

 


End file.
